<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pony Up Alexander! by Decon_St3inx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467830">Pony Up Alexander!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decon_St3inx/pseuds/Decon_St3inx'>Decon_St3inx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Centaurification, M/M, Magnus stop horsing around, centaur!Alec, centuar!Magnus, trope transformation, why the long face Alexander?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decon_St3inx/pseuds/Decon_St3inx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mix Jace being an idiot, Alec saving him again, and some magic mischief and poor Alec is all hooves. Hopefully Magnus can jump to the occasion to help out his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trope Celebration Event</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pony Up Alexander!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the stupid things Jace had dragged Alec into, this almost worse then meeting Clary.</p><p>Letting out a sigh Alec's tail swished against his sides. Something that shouldn't be possible but Jace being Jace, his lovable but stupid parabatai just had to piss off the Seelie. Alec's hoof stomped the ground just thinking about what had happened.</p><p>“Alexander, love. I know you’re rearing to go but please don’t take it out on the floor.” Magnus’s voice rang out from his apothecary. </p><p>Alec flushed with shame, planting his hooves down firmly. The fact that Jace’s bad decision had affected Magnus too was just another in a string of unfortunate events that this day had turned into.</p><p>“I only have a few more messages to fire off then we can rein in the situation.”</p><p>Alec blushed as he remembered Magnus’ promise and what had lead to their current situation.</p><p>---</p><p>They had been on a mission and had needed the help of a Seelie to track down a missing item. Jace had tried flirting with the Seelie to get the information even though the institute had been willing to pay for it. Alec had made sure of that fact.</p><p>“Stop being a jackass Jace”, Izzy said before trying to smooth things out with the Seelie.</p><p>The Seelie looked at Jace. “You aren’t the leader here, are you Shadowhunter?”</p><p>Alec spoke up, “I am. We need that information. The institute needs that information. As we told you before, you'll be compensated for your help."</p><p>The Seelie nodded and told Alec what he needed to know.</p><p>As they got ready to leave Jace couldn’t help but shove playfully at Alec.</p><p>“See, we were able to get the information. No need to worry Alec."</p><p>Alec looked at Jace, “You need to stop messing around.”</p><p>The Seelie smiled a toothy grin at that, “You really are nothing more than an upstart colt aren't you shadowhunter. One, I think that needs taming.” With a wave of their hand blue magic shot out towards Jace.  Alec reacted without thinking and shoved Jace out of the way. The magic hit him square in the chest, knocking  him down.</p><p>The Seelie vanished before Alec got to his feet.</p><p>The three siblings stood still. Nothing seemed to have happened. Alec glared at Jace.</p><p>“Let’s go talk to Magnus. Just to make sure the Seelie didn’t do anything to you okay?”, Izzy said trying to get the two to relax.</p><p>Alec nodded. The three headed for Magnus’s.</p><p>---</p><p>Once the three siblings arrived at Magnus’s, a stiffness had set in Alec’s muscles. The same stiffness from overworking himself but the walk hadn’t even winded him.</p><p>When Magnus opened the door, Alec couldn’t help but smile at him and pull him in for a kiss. This night hadn’t gone at all to plan and he needed, wanted a kiss from his boyfriend.</p><p>No one noticed the spark of blue magic that arched between the two Magnus pulled back from the kiss with a smile on his face.</p><p>“Not that I don’t love a kiss from my boyfriend I thought you were supposed to be on a mission all night?”</p><p>“Alec got hit by a spell aimed at Jace and we don’t know what, if anything it did to Alec”, Izzy said before either parabatai could open their mouths.</p><p>As his two siblings began to recount what had happened Alec headed for the couch. He needed to sit. Looking up at the giant horse painting on the wall Alec realized that he had never asked Magnus why he had this particular painting.</p><p>Tuning back into the conversation between his siblings and Magnus, Alex made to comment that it had been Jace the Seelie had been aiming, a stabbing pain hit his stomach. Alec looked down expecting a blade to be piercing him. There was nothing. As he brought his hands to where the pain had come from another wave hit him, dropping Alec to his knees and causing him to curl over, clutching his stomach and letting out a whimper of pain and something that sounded like "…Magnus". The three voices behind him exploded into shouts of concern and alarm.</p><p>Falling onto his side Alec clutched his stomach in pain, curling in on himself. </p><p>"Alec! I'm here, I'm here, where’s the pain coming from?!"</p><p>"My stomach. Magnus…" Alec gasped, reaching out a hand for Magnus. Before he could hear a reply, everything went dark.</p><p>---</p><p>Alec slowly came back to consciousness. He was laying on the living room floor if the soft rug beneath him was any clue. Shaking his head to clear the grogginess Alec slowly began to push himself to his feet. He felt… heavier, more solid. Letting about a breath Alec pushed himself to his feet. Dusting off his shirt and looking up Alec realized he was eye level with the horse painting which shouldn’t be possible.</p><p>“What kind of spell makes a person taller?”</p><p>“The same kind, my Dear, that shows off every prefect aspect of my boyfriend. Even everything underneath those jeans of yours.” </p><p>Looking over his shoulder Alec caught sight of Magnus standing behind the couch.</p><p>Taking a step forward there was a clacking sound.</p><p>“Magnus what…”</p><p>“Might I suggest looking down first pretty boy.”</p><p>Confused, Alec looked and saw… hooves?! </p><p>Twisting around, the clacking sound continued as Alec saw that his back continued into that of a blueish black horse body. A tail flicked his side, responding to Alec’s unspoken nerves. </p><p>He was a horse?! </p><p>“What the hell am I?”</p><p>“A centaur, and by the looks of it an enhanced shadowhunter one at that.”</p><p>“Wha?” Looking again Alec could see in the fur the outline of runes. </p><p>Crossing his arms a ripping sound was heard. </p><p>Looking for the sound Alec realized it was HIS shirt that had ripped in the center. Taking a look at himself he realized that his shirt was tighter. Pulling back the collar slightly he also discovered that the hair on his chest had also taken a bluish tint to it along with becoming thicker across pecs that were definitely bigger. </p><p>“You put on a bit more muscle, my dear. And might I say it looks very good. Not that I don’t love how your pecs look normally but now there’s just more for me to play with.” </p><p>Looking up Alec realized that Magnus had a Cheshire smile.  </p><p>“And unfortunately, or fortunately that spell the Seelie cast is temporary”</p><p>A smile broke on Alec’s face.</p><p>“However, I forgot that this one has a bad habit of jumping between people.”</p><p>With that Magnus stood up from behind the couch and walked around it. </p><p>A clicking like sound rang out as Magnus stood beside the couch,  standing a head above him.  </p><p>Magnus had been transformed too. Where Alec had hooves, Magnus' legs ended in clawed feet like that of a raptor. The fur on his body was crimson with splashes of gold, black, and white dancing along his legs and sides. The purple silk button up was straining at the buttons to stay covering Magnus’s larger frame. </p><p>He looked magnificent. Alec took a step forward, somehow not tripping over his four hooves. </p><p>“Magnus… what… how?”</p><p>Magnus waved a hand, “It must have happened when we kissed. Thankfully like I said it's temporary. I have to say I do quite enjoy the combination of blue and black among the rest of your gorgeous self.”</p><p>Alec blushed.</p><p>Magnus was delighted to see that it had become a full torso blush instead of Alexander’s usual ear tip one.</p><p>He walked up to Alec, making sure to draw his eyes upwards to his increased height over the shadowhunter. </p><p>“Now the way I see it, we can spend the next three days being cramped in my loft or”, looking at Alec with his golden eyes showing, “I can portal us to a beautiful open and protected meadow where we can enjoy each other’s company and our new bodies fully and privately”, Magnus said as he traced a finger up Alec’s stomach, across his pec and onto his lips.</p><p>Alec’s jaw dropped as he looked up at Magnus, “The... the second one.”</p><p>Placing a kiss Alec lips, Magnus pulled away. “I need to send a few quick fire messages and then we can be on our way.”</p><p>Alec nodded. Magnus’s tail flicked across his waist as he turned and headed for his apothecary. The noise that tumbled from Alec’s lips was not a whinny of pleasure no matter what Magnus would say later. </p><p>This was turning into a fantastic day. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My brain got stuck on the horse painting at Magnus's and that how this came to be. Mix the trope of transformation and centaurification and you get this writing exercise which squeaked in just in time.<br/>Again all the love to the folks over at The Hunter's Moon discord for being a sounding board.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>